


shadows settle on the places that you left

by everlarklane



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Illnesses, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Trans Tony Stark, basically tony has a high ass fever and is hallucinating out his ass, fuck stane, some au avengers find him, tony is autistic and latino and trans fight me, tony transitioned after afghanistan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarklane/pseuds/everlarklane
Summary: from the perfect startto the finish linetony gets sick. the past catches up to him.





	shadows settle on the places that you left

The darkness curled around his lungs and pressed inwards. Fingers pressed against his chest, against the cold, harsh metal spreading apart his ribs just like Obadiah spread apart his—

Shadows spiralled from where they’d latched against the nuts and bolts holding his chest apart and up into his throat, strands like fingers stroking the inner walls of his throat and he wanted to throw up, stomach clenching and twisting but he’d already thrown up twice today and nothing but harsh, sharp pain fills his throat and stomach as he retched, knees splayed against the frozen floor. 

Something hot and wet covered his cheeks and fell like raindrops against his hands, and for a moment he felt the howling bite of snow and sleet biting into his cheeks, frosting against the shaggy mass of his beard. 

The ghosts of his father, his mother, Jarvis and Ana, Tiberius and Steve echoed and he could swear they were dancing around him, voices murmuring. Obadiah was there, in front of him, a hand brushing wet, sweat-soaked hair from his forehead and pressing one large hand against it. 

“Let’s get you a drink, Adri. Take a drink and then a nap, and you’ll feel better. If you like, I can even rest with you.” 

Tony knew better now, he knows, he won’t fall for it, he won’t, he won’t, he won’t—

Hands covered his cheeks, brushing away tears and he pulled away, throat sparking with pain as the words ripped from his throat, lips bloody. 

“Tony—” 

He curled up in a ball, head pressed between bony knees, hands cover them as if that would stop the blows he knows are coming. Apologies fall, snowflakes and raindrops melting against the tirade of Howard’s words, of Tiberius, of Steve, of Obadiah, of his mother, and he wants to die, disappear, hide, drink, sleep—

“I don’t think he knows where he is.” 

Someone lifted him, strong, wide hands curling under the sharp spires of his rib cage and spine. He screamed, or maybe he didn’t, weakness filling his limbs with sand. 

“His fever is pretty high.” 

His lips moved again, blood drying against them. “Please, please, don’t- don’t, can’t, Obie, please don’ make me—” 

“We aren’t going to make you do anything, Tony.” 

“Please, don’t wanna, not t’day,” he begged, knowing what happens when his body no longer obeys him and Obadiah lifts him like this. “Please, do it tom’rrow, Dad will be mad whe-when he finds o-out.” 

“Find out what?” 

“Clint!” 

“T-take me t’ bed, Obie, th-that’s what y-you’re d-doing? D-don’t wanna, please, don’t m-make me—” 

Someone swore and he was back in the workshop and it’s hot, it’s hot,  _ Dad stop it burns _ —

“We gotta get him to a doctor.” 

“Already called.” 

“You got the spell ready?”

He’s so hot. 

It’s so hot. 

“Y-yinsen…” 

“Yeah, hold on. It should knock him out till the doctor gets here.” 

“Y-yinsen, no…” 

He’s not supposed to die, she’s supposed to die, Adriana Stark has  _ no one _ , Yinsen isn’t supposed to die—

“NO—” 

“Do it!” 

The shadows clawed their way up his mouth and into his eyes. 

“Rest, Tony.” 

He does. 


End file.
